


Fun and Games

by Graceful_Storyteller



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Games, Humor, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Nudity, Tony is king of bad decisions, which happens to be Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graceful_Storyteller/pseuds/Graceful_Storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Under different circumstances Tony would have enjoyed playing naked hide-and-seek. However, when a crazed Norse god is grinning maniacally at you and slowly counting down to zero you tend to get the feeling that the game isn’t going to have the satisfying conclusion its name indicates it should.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now with second chapter and strip poker!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> X-posted on tumblr. For prompt: Tony Stark/any, Naked hide-and-seek

Under different circumstances Tony would have enjoyed playing naked hide-and-seek. However, when a crazed Norse god is grinning maniacally at you and slowly counting down to zero you tend to get the feeling that the game isn’t going to have the satisfying conclusion its name indicates it should.

Bolting from the bathroom like a spooked deer, Tony scrabbles among his discarded clothes for the bracelets which will summon his suit. When he fails to find them he tells JARVIS to sound the alarm and rushes from the bedroom to the elevator. JARVIS doesn’t respond. The elevator doesn’t respond. Tony curses and starts trying to calculate how suicidal it would be to try abseiling down the building and crashing into his lab a few feet below. He decides that such Mission Impossible stunts are best left to Cap and the assassins on his team. His best shot at getting out of this alive is to find a place to hide while he fixes whatever Loki has done to kill the power.

Luckily he knows just the place. His closet has a secret panic room installed in the back that doesn’t run solely on electricity. It’s made of reinforced steel and designed to withstand an attack by a small army. Whether it can withstand Loki is up for debate, but hopefully it will slow him down long enough for Tony to send out a distress signal (or design a new weapon made from spare parts and his designer sunglasses. Although it really would break his heart if he had to sacrifice his shades).

Tony bolts the door and starts trying to kick-start the panic room’s equipment. Nothing happens. Even the back-up generator fails to engage, no matter how much he threatens it. Cursing, Tony turns to Plan B - make a crude weapon that will hopefully make Loki laugh so hard that he lets his guard down and allows Tony to get in a cheap shot before he gets thrown out of the window (again).

A knock on the steel door instantly gains Tony’s attention. He stares intently at it - waiting.

“I wonder if the little mouse is hiding in here,” Tony hears Loki drawl thoughtfully.

Tony clenches his hand into a fist. The bastard is playing with him. He’s playing with him and Tony is letting him get away with it. Well fuck that. He’s Tony fucking Stark and nobody, nobody, messes with him.

The door squeals as it is slowly peeled away from the wall. Tony swallows hard; he hadn’t realised Loki was that strong. Or perhaps the god was using magic? Tony tries not to think about it, tries instead to focus on working out how he can get himself out of this mess.

Loki finally makes a gap that is wide enough for him to saunter through, and as soon as he does Tony comes up with Plan C. “I guess you caught me,” he says as he leans back against the dead console, his legs spread obscenely wide.

Loki’s eyes sweep his body, a hungry smile tugging at his lips. “Yes I did.”

Tony returns the favour, marvelling at how impressive Loki looks even without the armour. “Does that mean it’s my turn to seek while you hide?”

“No,” Loki says as he stalks closer, “it means that it is time for me to claim my reward for finding you.”

“Sure you’ll be able to get it up this time?”

Loki’s smile is vicious as his long fingers encircle Tony’s throat. “I doubt that will be a problem Mr Stark.”

“Because it’s perfectly okay if you can’t. Lots of guys suffer from-“

Loki squeezes and Tony stops speaking. The god leans in close and hisses, “I would advise you to get down on your knees and put your mouth to better use.”

The pressure eases and Tony regards Loki carefully. “I don’t bottom,” he says calmly.

The sparkle in Loki’s eyes promises him he will when the god is done with him. “Kneel, Man of Iron. I won our little game and am due my reward.”

“Sure you wouldn’t be happier with a laminated certificate?” Tony quips as he moves to his knees.

“No,” Loki replies smugly. “This will do just fine.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A number of people asked for a sequel and here it is! I don't usually write smut because I think I'm better at the teasing hints of what happened, like you get at the start of this chapter. But I was inspired so I thought I'd give it a go. Enjoy!

“Hello Stark.”

 

Tony curses and drops the bowl in his hands at the unexpected sound of Loki’s greeting. The god of mischief smiles at him from his position by the window, his hands clasped calmly behind his back. Tony looks between the scattered remains of his breakfast and Loki before saying, “I liked that bowl.”

 

“I’m sure your servant can replace it.”

 

“That bowl had sentimental value; I stole that bowl from Charlie Sheen before he went crazy. And Pepper is not my servant.”

 

Loki tips his head to the side curiously as he steps forward. “She waits on you, does your bidding, comes whenever you call...where I come from we refer to such people as servants.”

 

“Yeah well here we call them personal assistants or we get sued.”

 

Loki releases a breath of laughter. “Ah yes, I have heard of this mortal practice. It amuses me how any slight may be used as an excuse to reap a vast fortune.”

 

“And you’ve never unfairly blamed other people for things that have happened to you?”

 

Loki frowns. “Be careful Stark. I came here with peaceful intentions but I may just change my mind.” He turns slightly to glance out the window, adding, “I’m sure the drop from here into the ocean would be quite exhilarating for you.”

 

“Is defenestration your idea of foreplay?”

 

Loki smirks. “You already know what I consider foreplay.”

 

Tony swallows because, yes, he knows exactly what Loki likes to do to his sexual partners before he bends them over and fucks them raw. Loki likes to toy with them, likes to have them get down on their knees before him. Then he use his skilled hands and mouth to make them come undone, to make them forget who they are and what they stand for. Tony can still remember what it feels like to have Loki whisper dirty promises in his ear as hands radiating magic caress his abdomen. He’d said he didn’t bottom but when it came down to it he’d been perfectly happy to spread his legs and let the god of mischief have his way with him. It wasn’t one of Tony’s proudest moments but, as one of the SHIELD agents had said to him after he’d debriefed Fury on the security breach at the Avengers Tower, “Better a slut with low standards than a corpse.”

 

 “Why are you here?” Tony snaps as he hurriedly tries to push those memories aside.

 

A feral grin crosses Loki’s lips as he stalks closer. “I thought we could play another game.”

 

“What sort of game?” Tony asks warily.

 

Loki’s grin grows as from behind his back he produces a deck of cards. “Strip poker.”

 

It takes Tony’s brain a moment to process this strange turn of events. Then he laughs and says, “You know how to play poker?”

 

“I recently heard of the game and found it an amusing concept. I now have the desire to test my skills.”

 

“I’m glad you consider me a worthy opponent.”

 

“I consider you adequate.”

 

“Then it must be my gorgeous body that you’ve returned for.”

 

Loki hums, considering. “I suppose I did enjoy your mewls of pleasure as you disintegrated under my ministrations.”

 

Tony swallows and tries not to think about icy fingers encompassing his throat, burning heat in his groin, and mocking laughter against his ear. “Maybe this time you’ll be the one on your knees.”

 

“I highly doubt that,” Loki drawls as he removes the cards from the pack.

 

“Then that’s what we play for. First person to give up or get naked and lose their last hand loses the game and gets to play the coveted role of bottom for the night. Any cheating and you automatically lose. I count any sort of hocus pocus as cheating so if I catch even a whiff of your Eau De Magic I am calling foul and you can either bend over or get the hell out of my beach house.”

 

“I add to your terms that you shall not ‘sound the alarm’ if our little game does not go your way,” Loki says as he shuffles the deck of cards.

 

Tony snorts and smiles self-depreciatingly. “And give you an audience? Sick bastard like you would probably get off on that.”

 

“I am hardly an exhibitionist, but I do suppose I would enjoy the looks of horror on your companions’ faces as I defiled you and made you beg for mercy.”

 

There’s a gleam in Loki’s eyes that makes Tony’s stomach churn with disgust and fear. It makes him wonder what would have happened if he’d refused to play along with Loki last time, if he’d refused to be part of his game. Would he have left in search of a more willing partner or would he have forced Tony into playing? Thor’s crazy little brother is too unpredictable for him to make a reliable guess but he really hopes it would be the former. It makes him feel a little bit safer to imagine it would be the former.

 

Loki takes a seat on the sofa and places the cards on the coffee table. He then slides them towards the adjacent sofa and indicates that Tony should sit there. “You may cut the cards and deal first,” he offers.

 

“How gracious,” Tony sneers as he walks towards the sofas, ignoring his shattered bowl and its spilled contents.

 

“I thought so too,” Loki replies with a feral grin.

 

Tony pauses before the spot Loki indicated he should sit. He studies it carefully before smirking. “Nice try Belicheck but I’m not stupid enough to sit where you can see the reflection of my cards in the window.”

 

Loki continues to grin as Tony drags over a chair so that he is sat opposite Loki. He checks to ensure that his cards will be shielded from view before examining the deck Loki has brought. Satisfied, he shuffles and deals before sitting back with his cards. He’s given himself a good hand; whether he wins this round will depend on whether his opponent’s hand is better and if he can spot the lie if it isn’t. Not an easy task when his opponent is the god of lies. Then again, the game wouldn’t be any fun if it was too easy to win.

 

For the first few hands there is no clear victor. The two of them take their time studying their opponent, learning their tells as they dispense of coats and footwear. Tony takes the upper hand when he notices that Loki drums his fingers against his thigh whenever his hand is bad. The engineer exploits this weakness and relieves Loki of most of his armour before the trickster loses that particular tell. The sudden change leaves Tony reeling and before he knows what’s happened Loki has relieved him of everything besides his boxers. Tony curses bitterly and wishes he’d put on more clothes that morning. He’d dressed for a day in the workshop, not strip poker. The fact that Loki is dressed in all his layers of leather makes the game even more unfair. This, Tony decides, gives him more than enough justification to use what many would consider dirty underhanded tactics against the leering god opposite him. All is fair in love and war after all, and this was most definitely war.

 

Tony purposefully loses his boxers in the next round. He makes a show of removing them, hooking his thumbs into the creases and dragging them down slowly over his gyrating hips. He tosses them at Loki (gives a satisfied grin when they hit the god in the face and tumble into his lap before slipping to the floor) and sits in the most obscene position possible: his legs spread wide with everything on display. Then he starts to touch himself – his fingers travelling from the pulse in his neck down his chest to his groin. There he attends to his member until it’s fully erect.

 

“What are you doing?” Loki asks, his eyes fixed on Tony’s hand.

 

“Distraction technique,” Tony replies huskily. “Is it working?”

 

Loki’s leather trousers are starting to look painfully tight as he rejoins, “Surely this is against the rules?”

 

“Screw the rules I have money.”  Tony offers him a quick smirk before saying, “I don’t remember saying a player couldn’t jerk off halfway through the game.”

 

Loki growls low in his throat and Tony can see it is taking all of his self-control not to jump over the coffee table and gouge out Tony’s eyes. Tony feels very satisfied by this.

 

“Your turn to deal Casanova,” Tony reminds.

 

Loki viciously grabs the cards and deals them out. Tony is still touching himself as he picks them up. With his attention divided Loki’s much easier to read. Tony wins the hand and rids Loki of his vambraces. The god is trembling with rage as he removes them and Tony’s starting to wonder if he should have put a ‘no killing’ clause into the rules.

 

Finally, Loki is also naked. There’s just one hand left and Tony’s pretty sure he can win so long as he focuses on his cards and not on the expanse of pale skin that is now on display. Unfortunately, in concocting his brilliant plan, Tony had forgotten that turnabout is fair play. Without warning Loki goes lax and tilts his head back to expose the column of his throat. He begins to breathe heavily, his eyes slipping shut as strained sounds of desperation escape his lips and travel straight to Tony’s groin. The god doesn’t need to caress his sizeable erection or tweak his perky nipples to drive Tony to distraction – his sultry voice is more than capable of ruining Tony’s concentration.

 

“Son of a bitch,” Tony whispers.

 

Loki grins without even bothering to look at him. “Deal the cards Stark.”

 

 Tony does as he is ordered and watches as Loki languidly collects them. The trickster meets Tony’s eye with a wicked grin and the engineer knows he’s doomed.

 

A few minutes later Tony loses the final hand. Loki gracefully rises to his feet, a victorious leer twisting his features, and stalks around the coffee table towards his prey. Tony is keenly aware of every movement the god makes as he hurriedly tries to predict how much Loki will make him suffer for being a tease. When Loki wraps his hand around Tony’s throat and lifts him to his feet, Tony guesses he’s going to suffer a lot.

 

Tony’s feet leave the floor and for a long moment he is suspended an inch above the ground. Tony claws uselessly at Loki’s fingers as his gaze latches onto the trickster’s. There’s mirth and a deep sense of satisfaction in those brilliant green eyes as Loki watches Tony struggle for breath.

 

The god throws Tony onto the rug before the dormant fireplace and the engineer lands hard on his side. Tony greedily guzzles air into his lungs, ignoring the pain that briefly flares from shoulder to hip. He rolls onto his hands and knees, intending to return to his feet, but before he can rise more than half an inch Loki appears behind him and forces him to remain in that position. The god’s body moulds itself to Tony’s as he leans forward to whisper in the engineer’s ear, “I have won our little game, Stark, and now I will claim my prize.”

 

Loki rolls his hips and his erection rubs tauntingly between Tony’s ass-cheeks. The inventor shudders as the trickster presses open-mouthed kisses to the tender skin behind his ear, and braces himself for what is sure to be a rough entry.

 

After a long moment in which Loki does nothing more than tease the god chuckles, dark and sardonic, and asks, “How do you want it?”

 

Tony’s pride stirs and he trembles with rage at Loki’s implied smirk. “I’m not begging.”

 

“I didn’t ask you to beg. I asked you how you wanted it,” Loki replies smoothly. The trickster nips playfully at Tony’s ear as his chilled fingers caress the inventor’s erection. Tony grunts and thrusts futilely towards those teasing digits, causing Loki to chuckle lightly against his flesh. “Would you like me to decide for you Stark? If that is the case then I think it prudent you know that I will need suitable restraints and a sharp knife in the near future.”

 

Loki’s nails rake a line of fire from Tony’s thigh to his hip. Tony hisses at the pleasurable pain and allows a few of his favourite curses to fall from his lips. He’s not sure if Loki is simply baiting him with his talk of knives and restraints, but Tony has a sneaking suspicion that he isn’t. With any other partner Tony would have absolutely no problems with the sex turning kinky; Loki, however, is dangerous enough without adding a sharp blade into the equation. Tony might be the king of bad decisions but even he isn’t foolish enough to allow someone as deranged as Loki anywhere near his naked body with a knife. Even though it goes against the grain to let someone manipulate him, to allow them to control him, Tony is pretty sure if he wants this game to end with multiple orgasms instead of mutilation he needs to play along with Loki. That is why Tony orders his rebellious pride to shut the fuck up and let his common sense take the reins for once.

 

Taking a slow, deep breath, Tony closes his eyes and expels the air from his lungs in one long gush. “I want it like before: with magic and then hard and fast.”

 

“You wish to orgasm with a scream upon your lips?” Loki asks lightly, teasingly.

 

“Yes,” Tony growls through clenched teeth, suppressing the urge to try and punch Loki in his stupid smug-sounding face.

 

Loki laughs softly. “Good boy.”

 

Tony suddenly screams as every place his skin is in contact with Loki’s is seared with pleasure.

 

The engineer collapses onto the arm that wraps around his chest and drags him into a kneeling position. Tony leans back limply against Loki’s solid chest, his mind still fuzzy from his unexpected and harsh orgasm. He whimpers brokenly as Loki strokes him and lovingly nuzzles his neck. “Oh Stark,” Loki sighs, “I don’t think you realise just how beautiful you are like this. So pliant, so responsive, so eager for more.”

 

Tony can feel himself hardening already as Loki’s cool fingers caress his junk. He closes his eyes against the sensations and bites his lip to prevent any traitorous sounds from escaping.

 

Loki clicks his tongue disapprovingly. “Don’t be so selfish Stark; if you are enjoying yourself you should share such knowledge with your partner.”

 

“Fuck you,” Tony rasps, causing Loki to chuckle.

 

“I do love that you are so spirited Stark – it makes breaking you intensely satisfying.”

 

“Again, fuck you.”

 

Loki’s response is to coat his fingers in the drying cum from Tony’s stomach and bring them to his entrance. The first finger breaches Tony’s ass with minimal difficulty; it is the addition of a second finger that causes Tony to hiss as his muscles are stretched. Loki mumbles a spell and suddenly a freezing gel-like liquid coats Tony’s passage. With a curse Tony attempts to pull away, but Loki’s arm across his chest thwarts his plan. The engineer continues to curse and scratches useless at the band of iron across his chest. Loki crooks his fingers and Tony gasps as he touches something inside him. Loki repeats the action and Tony presses back for more, his hands now gripping Loki’s arm for support.

 

Loki grins against Tony’s ear. “Does that feel good Stark?”

 

“I’ve had better.”

 

With a quiet snarl Loki rips his fingers from Tony’s ass and unceremoniously replaces them with his cock. Tony releases a stream of curses aimed at Loki’s parentage. The god responds with a growled, “How about now?”

 

“Yeah,” Tony gasps. “Yeah, much better. Bet if you moved I’d give you even higher marks, Reindeer Games.”

 

“I see you’ve regained your composure,” Loki muses. “How disappointing. I suppose I must rectify that.”

 

Tony yelps as Loki pulls back before thrusting in roughly. He sets a harsh pace, and Tony is once again reduced to leaning back against Loki’s chest for support. His breath comes in short gasps as he takes everything Loki gives him. In time his hand wanders down his chest towards his erection, but is slapped away before contact can be made. Loki’s hand returns to gripping Tony’s hip tight enough to bruise, and the god slams into Tony’s prostate with enough force to make him see stars. The engineer chokes on a curse and releases a soft whimper as magic leaks from Loki’s fingers onto his skin.

 

Suddenly, Loki pulls out entirely. Tony groans in frustration as magic also ceases to excite his skin. Loki presses his lips against Tony’s ear and whispers, “Beg me for your orgasm.”

 

“Fuck off,” Tony snarls.

 

The hand on Tony’s hip circles his throat and squeezes. “Beg, you miserable mortal,” Loki growls.

 

Tony really hates Loki’s asphyxiation kink, but he must admit that it works wonders for getting the god’s point across. “Loki,” he wheezes, “Loki, please.”

 

“Please what?” Loki asks, loosening his grip.

 

“Please stop being an asshat and make me cum.”

 

“Ask nicely.”

 

“I did ask nicely – I said please.”

 

Loki takes a moment to consider this. “If you ask politely I will give you oral sex when we are finished here.”

 

Tony doesn’t even stop to think before he opens his mouth and repeats, “Please stop being an asshat and make me cum.”

 

Loki laughs softly, and the next thing Tony knows he’s on his back with Loki’s weight pressing down on him and his tongue forcing its way past Tony’s lips. The engineer reacts on instinct; he threads his fingers through Loki’s hair and tilts his head to allow the god to more easily ravish his mouth. Loki responds by grabbing both of Tony’s wrists and pinning them above his head with one hand. With his free hand he lifts Tony by his hip and easily slides into him. The trickster begins to move and Tony wraps his legs around the god’s waist, pulling the deity closer. The engineer rolls his hips into Loki’s rapid thrusts and moans against the trickster’s leering lips. The god ends the kiss and moves back so that Tony has a full view of his face. Loki licks his lips as he stares at him and mumbles, “I want it to be my name on your lips as you achieve ecstasy.”

 

“That shouldn’t be a problem,” Tony huffs. “A little magic might help though.” The hand not restraining Tony’s wrists drags a line of cold fire from Tony’s hip to the arc reactor and then across his nipples. “Fuck,” Tony curses. “Fuck, Loki, fuck.”

 

Loki shivers and the magic branches out across Tony’s chest in waves of pure pleasure. It isn’t long before Tony shoots his load and screams Loki’s name. The god shivers again, a look of pure lust entering his eyes as he pounds into Tony. Eventually he too achieves orgasm, and once again moves in to capture Tony’s lips. The kiss is slower this time, but no less possessive or hungry, and when Loki draws back there is still fire in his eyes.

 

“If you want another round you’re going to have to wait an hour or so for me to recover; we’re not all gods here you know.”

 

Loki smiles in a way that is a lot less demented than Tony is use to. “I believe that is enough for today,” he says as he slowly extracts himself from Tony.

 

Tony’s eyes are drawn to Loki’s shapely rear as the trickster bends over to retrieves his clothes. The engineer feels used, but also extremely satisfied and lethargic. As much as he hates Loki and his games, he can’t deny that the god is the best lay he’s had in a long time. He also can’t deny that he wouldn’t be adverse to a repeat performance. This was exactly how he’d felt after the last time they had met like this – he’d been more ashamed of how much he’d enjoyed the encounter than by the things Loki had made him do (although he was still pissed off that he’d been reduced to begging). Still, when Loki had once again appeared in his home, it hadn’t taken that much convincing for him to agree to another one of the trickster’s games. Did that make him a masochist? Or was it just confirmation of his status as ‘king of bad ideas’?

 

“Is there something you wish to ask me or are you simply, to use the mortal turn of phrase, ‘admiring the view’?”

 

“I was just wondering what happened to my blow job,” Tony says as casually as possible.

 

“You did not ask politely enough so I rescinded my offer.”

 

“But I said please!”

 

“You also called me an asshat.”

 

Tony suppresses a self-satisfied grin. “Fair enough. I suppose I’ve had enough excitement today anyway.”

 

“Is that your way of acknowledging your age Stark?” Loki leers.

 

“Fuck you,” Tony replies and tries to sit. His muscles protest and tell him to wait another minute, but he ignores them for appearances sake.

 

Loki shakes his head, a small smile curling his lips. “You truly are a strange creature Tony Stark.”

 

Loki returns to Tony’s side and folds down onto one knee. Tony tenses, but all Loki does is draw him into a kiss that is unhurried and full of plenty of tongue. It surprises Tony how gentle the gesture is compared with their earlier activities. Then again, Loki’s head is a bag of cats so the inventor shouldn’t be that surprised that the guy swings violently between, well, violence and a sort of sentimentality. If they were in an actual bed Tony’s sure they would be cuddling by now. Loki seems the type to want to spoon after sex.

 

Eventually Loki breaks the kiss and returns to leisurely redressing. Tony watches him unashamedly, and fights the smile that threatens to escape when Loki puts on a little show for him.  

 

“We shall have to do this again, once I have devised a new game for us to play,” the god comments as he adds the finishing touches to his costume.

 

“Only if I get to top next time.”

 

A smirk flickers at the corner of Loki’s mouth. “We’ll see.”   

 

He teleports out of the beach house and Tony finally collapses onto his back. He needs a bath. And a drink. And probably a therapist to help him sort out his unhealthy obsession with danger and the god of chaos. He’s sure SHIELD would be willing to provide one if they found out that he’d had another intimate encounter with Loki. For some reason they seem to frown upon their consultants fraternising with super-powered criminals who once tried to take over the Earth.

 

Groaning, Tony pushes himself to his feet and makes his way to the bathroom. He’s tired, sore, and in need of a bath full of those ridiculous scented bath-bombs Pepper neglected to take with her when she left him. He’ll dwell on why he’s the king of bad decisions once the afterglow of amazing sex wears off and he stops patting himself on the back for a job well done causing the god of chaos to moan like a whore when he came.  


End file.
